


Sparring Maneuvers

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Sparring, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) does everything she can to convince Thorin to allow her to join the company on their quest to reclaim Erebor.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Sparring Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

> This is from this imagine by thorins-magnificent-ass on tumblr: imagine Thorin teaching you to fight and you managing to get his head between your thighs... (not as smutty as I intended, really no smut at all, might write another based on this imagine in the future that's more smutty) anyway enjoy!  
{Warnings: leetle angst for plot, fluff, nothing else? The usual warnings haha}

(Y/N)’s eyes were glued to Fili’s as she circled him, allowing one foot to gracefully cross over the other with silent step. Her stature oozed confidence, strength and ease as she held her trusted sword in the air, pointing it toward her eager opponent. She returned his smirk, keeping her eyes wide as she lunged toward him, crashing her weapon against his. Once she retreated, Fili whipped his blade around with his wrist and brought it back to position.

“It’s going to take more than that to disarm me,” he said to her.

She tilted her head in defiance, egging him on. “Who said I was finished?”

He laughed lowly and attacked again. Strike after strike sounded, echoing through the large alley between the small cottages of the Blue Mountains. Kili cheered them on, rooting first for his brother, then for (Y/N) and back again. He sat on a barrel, hooting and whooping, bringing more attention to the sparring pair.

_Clash, bang, crack! _And finally, (Y/N) bested Fili. She attacked low on the opposing sword, sending the weapon flying out of Fili’s hand. It landed on the cobblestone with a clang, and she straightened triumphantly. She’d won.

But Fili wasn’t done yet. He pulled a short, fat sword from inside his coat and brought it to position. (Y/N) lifted hers again in answer, but gave him a playful glare.

“What happened to one weapon each?” she asked.

“One weapon _at a time_,” he said.

She breathed out a laugh and twirled her sword before aiming it toward Fili. “Well, are you going to attack any time soon, or shall I continue to do all the work?”

He ran at her, lunging, retreating, and circling, never allowing too much space between them. Their swords met in a cross, a stale mate until one of them lost strength. (Y/N) knew she wouldn’t be the one to let go. She pushed with all her might, distantly hearing Kili cheer for her. She shook her head, amazed she could last this long against the mighty prince, but as she did so, something glinted in the sun and caught her eye. She grinned.

She reached over her sword to Fili’s hood and yanked a dagger from his collar. She launched it, sending it careening into Kili’s barrel right between his legs. Fili was so surprised at her actions, his pressure let up and (Y/N) was able to disarm him once again.

She huffed, pointing her weapon at Fili’s throat. “Any more in there?” she asked.

Fili threw his hands up in defeat. “No. You’ve won,” he said, laughing.

(Y/N) dropped her sword and bent over, leaning on her knees to catch her breath. “So technically, I’ve bested you four times today and Kili six. Tell your uncle that, will you? It will give him no choice but to take me with you when you return to Erebor.”

“My answer is final, (Y/N). No matter how many times you spar with my nephews, you will stay in the Blue Mountains until we _all_ return home.”

(Y/N) spun to see Thorin standing at the mouth of the alley. Though his shoulders were pushed back and one brow was cocked, he smiled at her. “Though I must say, I admire your persistence.”

She yanked the dagger from the barrel and handed it to Fili. “You need me. We both know I’m one of the best warriors you have. You can’t just leave me behind.”

He set a hand on her shoulder. “You are incredibly skilled. Which is why I need you here, to protect our people while we’re away.”

“From what? Drunken humans?” She scoffed, turning away from him and gathering the weapons strewn across the ground. “My experience would be better used with you on the quest. I don’t let others fight my battles for me.”

“I know that,” Thorin said.

(Y/N) looked to Fili and Kili for help, though she knew she’d get none from them. Their uncle’s word was law. Literally. She sighed. “What do I need to do to show you I’m worthy? Hm? I’ve bested your nephews countless times with a sword, even Dwalin once or twice.”

“You won’t always have a sword,” Thorin said. “What then?”

She stepped to him until she was under his nose. “I’ll use the trunk of a tree.”

He hummed, and turned away from her with a chuckle, striding deeper into the alleyway.

(Y/N) leaned onto Kili’s barrel, thumbing the raised edge. She wracked her brain for an idea. If she was made to stay in the Blue Mountains while others fought for their kingdom, she’d go insane. She had to find a way to show him…

“You spar with me.”

It took a moment for Thorin to realize she was speaking to him. “Me?”

“Yes. You’re the strongest, the best warrior. You’re our king. If I beat you, I must be worthy of fighting by your side.”

His amused grin fell at her serious tone. “Absolutely not.”

“If I win, I will join the company. If you win, you’ll never hear another word about it from me.” She glanced at Fili and Kili, silently begging them for help.

“I’ll spar with her!” Kili said, wrapping his arm around (Y/N)’s neck and rubbing his elbow into her hair. It didn’t take long for her to spin out of his hold and kick his feet out from under him.

As (Y/N) helped his brother off the ground, Fili cleared his throat. “Uncle, you know she won’t let this go.”

“And if you’re so confident I can’t handle myself, there’s really no harm in sparring with me, is there? I’ll never win against you.” She stared at Thorin, challenging his authority, his strength, and his feelings for her all at once.

He sighed, knowing the only way to keep her safe in the Blue Mountains was to spar with her in this moment. “You will obey me and say no more of the matter after today, understand?” he said, shedding his layers and handing them to Fili.

“Only if I lose,” she said, rolling up her sleeves that had fallen down in her playful scuff with Kili.

Thorin watched her circle him. “No weapons. Three points of contact on the ground and then it’s over. I’m not here to hurt you, hm?”

“I’m not worried,” she said, smiling. She dug her feet into the hard dirt and felt the muscles in her legs contract as she bent into position. Thorin’s hulking frame barely moved, but he waved her on, inviting her to attack. He was looking straight through her. He was underestimating her.

She ran to him, lunging and grabbing hold of him, but he was too quick and too strong. His hands took hold of her waist and threw her to the ground, sending her rolling over her shoulder and swiftly standing back on her feet.

“That doesn’t count,” she said, huffing as she returned to her position.

Thorin sighed, standing as tall and rooted as a tree. It had taken hardly any effort for him to send her to the ground. Meanwhile, (Y/N) was out of breath with a sore shoulder and tired muscles. She leaned to her good side and rolled her head, hearing her bones crack and pop. She knew she couldn’t be the one to attack, Thorin would see it coming. If she wanted to win- she _had to_ win- she would have to wait for him to lunge. She’d have to provoke him.

“Your turn,” she said, grinning at him teasingly.

He hummed, freezing for a moment before running at her, but (Y/N) was ready for him. She dodged his attack and jumped to his shoulders, hoisting herself around to the front of his body. Her legs swung around Thorin’s neck and squeezed his head between her thighs. She heard him mumble against her trousers and felt his hands on her hips before she threw her weight back and took him to the ground. Quicker than a blink, she had him pinned with her legs across his torso, holding his arms above his head.

Thorin sucked in a breath, trying to gain what had been knocked out of him, while he looked to (Y/N) above him with wide eyes. Her face broke out into a grin behind her hair that fell down her neck and onto Thorin’s cheeks.

“I win,” she said.

He watched her eyes shine. “Do you use that maneuver on all your opponents?”

She leaned down to him. “Oh, no. I saved that one especially for you, my king.” She jumped off him and took his hand as she stood.

“You’re all right?” he asked lowly, setting a hand on her waist.

“I’ll be a little sore tomorrow, but I’m fine,” she chuckled. She turned to Kili and Fili. “But it was worth it!”

“You’re a member of the company!” Kili shouted, pulling her into a tight hug.

She laughed triumphantly, allowing the brothers to twirl her in the air and clap her shoulders and back.

“We dreaded the thought of leaving you, (Y/N),” Fili said.

“But now we don’t have to! You’re coming with us!” Kili said, thrusting her hand into the air.

“No,” Thorin said so low that it almost wasn’t heard. All eyes turned to him and he continued. “You will not join us.”

“What-”

Thorin straightened, pulling his tunic back into place. “You will do as I say. I am your king and you will obey me, (Y/N). You will stay here until I personally deliver you back to Erebor.”

She stepped to him until her nose almost met his. “You have always been my king and I will always blindly obey your orders, no matter how _idiotic_ they are. But you are putting the lives of your company and your people in danger if you don’t bring every prominent warrior on this quest. I would rethink this decision, _my king._” She growled at him and turned away, speeding out of the alley, but he caught her arm. His grip was bruising.

“Leave us,” he growled to his nephews. They scurried through the door of the cottage, pushing and elbowing each other to get to safety.

Once they were alone, Thorin let go of (Y/N). He sighed, allowing his angled shoulders to soften. “I’ll not put you in danger.”

“I think I’ve made it clear today that I can handle myself.”

Again, she tried to bolt, but he caught her hand. He stared at her small fingers in his before looking to her dark features and setting a firm hand on her waist. “(Y/N), I… If anything happened to you-”

“After everything, you don’t think I’d do all I can to help our people? You don’t believe in me.”

“That’s not true. Of course I believe in you-”

“Then why are you being so stubborn? Don’t you see I’m meant to do this? I belong with this company.”

He pulled her to him. “You belong with me. Always.” A loud cart was pushed down the street by the alley, full of clanging pans and clinking clay pots. Thorin didn’t let go of (Y/N). They were drawn to each other as the distraction slowly passed. “You belong by my side in that mountain.”

She blinked, feeling the heat of his hands on her. “Then- then let me help you win it back,” she got out.

He shook his head. “No.”

(Y/N) huffed, pushing him away and brushing her hair out of her eyes. “I don’t understand this. You say I belong with you, but you’re willing to leave me here for-for how long? At least a year. You say you care for me and then you treat me like a child. Am I just a child to you? Is that what you mean?”

His fingers slid down your cheek. “No, (Y/N).”

“Then what is it you mean? Before today, I was just your nephews’ friend and now-now what? I’m your-”

“My One. You’re my One.” He chuckled at her incredulous expression. “The last thing I want to do is be apart from you, but I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. It’s safer for all involved if you stay here. I can’t be distracted by my feelings for you on this quest. Try to understand.”

“How long have you known?” she whispered.

“A very, very long time. I wanted to wait to tell you, so I wouldn’t share my feelings and then disappear, but it’s not fair to keep such a secret from you any longer.”

Her hands found his tunic and she drew the fabric into her fists as if to steady herself. The king loved her. The king loved her _back._

“(Y/N), please say something.”

She yanked him down to kiss her. After a moment of shock, Thorin reciprocated and deepened the kiss, pulling her waist so tight to his that he almost lifted her completely off the ground. Her soft fingers roamed his face and hair until he drew back to speak.

“Where did you learn that sparring maneuver?” he asked, smiling against her, thinking back to her legs around his neck.

She chuckled. “You liked that, hm?”

“Yes.” He kissed her again, thrusting his tongue past her lips and fighting for dominance. He should have known it wouldn’t be an easy battle.

She pecked his lips softly before sliding her hands down the front of his chest. Her tone grew serious. “I have not given in to your command, Thorin. I still want to come with you.”

He nodded, taking her hand and leading her out of the alley. “We will discuss further after supper. Right now, I smell Bombur’s rabbit stew.” He kissed her cheek before opening the cottage door for her and following her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
